


Messages

by LoveThoseWhoArentReal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken Identity, Possible Eventual Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThoseWhoArentReal/pseuds/LoveThoseWhoArentReal
Summary: Barry decides to jokingly message Cisco’s pen pal , without his knowledge. What he’s not expecting is to have her on his mind all the time and eagerly awaiting times when he can message her again. He couldn’t be in love with someone he’s never seen and who doesn’t know who he is. Could he?





	Messages

Y/N: Hey! What’s up?

Cisco grinned as the message that appeared on his computer screen.

Cisco: Nothing much. You?

Y/N: Currently binging a random show, thought I’d message my favorite guy.

Cisco grinned once again, continuing to message Y/N. It had been months since the two first began speaking, and things couldn’t get any better. The term “internet best friends” seemed to fit their situation nicely.  
“Why are you grinning like that?” Barry asked, snapping Cisco out of his conversation and turning his attention to the speedster.  
“Y/N,” he replied quickly, turning back to the screen.  
“Ah, the infamous Y/N. Any chance we’ll get to meet her?” Barry asked.  
Cisco laughed while continuing to type away on his computer. “No chance you’ll meet her before I do,” he quipped.  
“Why are you so obsessed with her anyways?” Barry questioned, leaning over Cisco to get a better look at the screen.  
Cisco leaned in front of the screen, effectively blocking Barry’s view of the conversation. “I’m not ‘obsessed’ with her. She’s my friend, and I like to talk to her.”  
Barry hummed, “Do you have any work to do? Because if you don’t the-”  
“I’m on break now, actually I’m about to go get lunch.” Cisco promptly turned away from the computer, his conversation with Y/N closed. Before Barry could reply, Cisco had already said bye and left the room.  
Curiosity got the better of Barry as he slowly approached Cisco’s desk. ‘What’s so great about this Y/N, anyhow?’ he thought to himself as he found the messaging app and entered the conversation.

Cisco: I have to go. My friend is here, and I’m going to have lunch.

Y/N: Alright. Have fun and say hi from me.

‘He didn’t say hi from you’ Barry thought to himself before an idea sprung on him. Before he could second guess himself, Barry was typing.

Cisco: Turns out lunch was brought here, I can talk for a little.

The response was nearly immediate.

Y/N: Great!

Cisco: So…how have you been?  
Y/N: Exhausted, but that’s nothing new. You were right, staying up all night is not a good idea if you don’t have coffee around.

Barry grinned.

Cisco: I told you so. Other than exhaustion, what’s new with you?

Y/N: Honestly…nothing. Just watching random tv shows and reading until four in the morning, because I’m super responsible. But enough about me. What’s new with you? What have you been doing lately?

Cisco: The usual.

Y/N: And what exactly is the usual?

Cisco: Oh, you know…

Y/N: No, I don’t. Enlighten me, Cisco. What is the usual?

Barry’s heart began to race. Surely she had caught him. That had to be the case. He tried to think of an excuse, or possibly an apology. How do you apologize to someone you’ve never met for attempting to prank them?  
Suddenly another message appeared.

Y/N: I’m kidding! Don’t be such a worry wart

Barry released a breath. He still hadn’t been caught.

Cisco: Don’t compare me to a skin condition. I’m offended, madam.

Y/N: Well then don’t remind me of a skin condition. Next on the list is eczema.

Barry let out a breathy laugh, despite himself. ‘Why are you laughing at that? It’s not even funny,’ he thought to himself.

Cisco: Careful, ringworm. You can’t win this war

Y/N: Try me, hives

Cisco: You’re asking for it, pimple  
Y/N: I’m not asking for it. I’m bringing it, psoriasis.

Before Barry could continue the conversation, his phone began to ring. He checked the phone to see Cisco was calling. Barry quickly answered the phone. “Hello?”

Cisco: A much as I love the witty skin banter, I gotta go.

Barry began deleting any evidence of a conversation between himself and Y/N. “Yeah I’ll be right there. Bye,” he said before hanging up the phone and closing the messages. He definitely intended to learn more about this Y/N. Purely because he wanted to know more about Cisco’s mysterious friend, obviously…

~The Next Day~

“Y/N is being weird today,” Cisco said turning to look at Barry. Barry’s face was blank, despite the minor panic in him.  
“Oh? How so?” he asked, trying to be nonchalant about the situation.  
“She keeps calling me different skin conditions. I don’t know what she’s doing, but it is freaking me out. A lot.” Barry tried to remain calm, fighting the urge to smile at the continuation of their brief, shared joke.  
“Oh well, you told me she was wacky sometimes. Maybe this is one of those times.” Cisco only shrugged, making a face as he replied to her messages.  
“Hey Bar, I’m gonna go get some food, you want anything?”  
“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks though.” The moment Cisco left the room, Barry made his way to the computer opening the messages and typing out a random question.

Cisco: Hey Y/N, just wondering, what do you love to read exactly?

The response was more delayed this time.

Y/N: You must have memory loss. Fanfiction. You already know that.

Barry laughed out loud. Fanfiction? Really? Whoever this Y/N was, she was quite the character.

Y/N: What about you, I never learned what your favorite thing to read was.

Cisco: I like science-fiction and mystery books.

The conversation carried out like that. The two swapping information about their favorite things and why. Barry understood now why Cisco liked her so much. Y/N was quickly becoming someone Barry enjoyed speaking to, and it had only been an hour! They had so much in common, and she was so funny, and Barry just wanted to keep speaking with her. ‘Why am I enjoying this so much?’ he questioned. ‘This is just a joke. A way to learn more about the mysterious online best bud of Cisco’s, nothing more.’ And yet Barry found himself wishing to keep talking with Y/N for the rest of the day. But alas, Cisco returned and Barry hastily deleted the messages.

~Several Days Later~

Barry had continued his secret messages with Y/N for the past few days, and he could, without a doubt, say that she was fantastic. Their conversations were fun and lighthearted, and Barry wanted nothing more than to keep talking all the time with her. And thus, he sat down at Cisco’s computer again. Typing a quick message to Y/N while Cisco was out to lunch.

Cisco: Hey! What’s shakin’ bacon?

Y/N: Nothing much. What’s the deal, banana peel?

Cisco: Nothing much. I got bored and thought, “Who do I know that could entertain me?” And here I am.

Y/N: Is that all I am to you? Entertainment. I’m offended, truly.

Barry grinned, his chest feeling lighter for some reason. This was happening every time he spoke with Y/N. There was a light, happy feeling that flooded his chest when he spoke with her. Why? He wasn’t sure. All Barry knew was that he was Y/N’s friend now, whether she knew him or not.

Cisco: Aw, don’t be upset. You’re not just entertainment to me. Sometimes you’re a hobby, and sometimes you’re a job.

Y/N: Oh, gee, thanks. And here I thought we were best friends!

Cisco: How foolish of you.

It was then that Barry noticed his face was in a giant grin. His heart was light and his face was bright. He liked Y/N…wait he didn’t like Y/N, not like that…right? ‘Right!’ he thought, ‘You like Y/N as a friend. She is a joke/friend, nothing more. Besides you can’t like someone like that when you’ve never met them and have only spoken to them for about a week. Right…?’

~~~~~~

Months had passed, and Barry had been speaking with Y/N more than ever. He took every opportunity to speak with her. His heart would flutter a bit when she replied to his messages, and his face would be in a giant grin when she joked around with him. Barry was convinced that Y/N had become his best friend in these past months.  
The only problem was Cisco. Not only was he the main block keeping Barry from speaking with Y/N all the time, but he was also the person Y/N thought Barry was. Cisco had been affected a bit more than Barry had anticipated. What was intended to be a harmless attempt to know who the infamous Y/N was, ended up becoming a best friendship. A best friendship Cisco was caught in the middle of.  
“I swear Y/N is losing her mind,” Cisco sighed while closing his computer.  
Barry perked at the mention of her name, “What do you mean?”  
“She is constantly cracking these obscure jokes that I don’t get, and when I ask her what she means by them, she says ‘Don’t act like you don’t know’ When I clearly don’t.”  
“Oh…maybe she’s mixing you up with someone else?” Barry questioned.  
“I hope so…”

~~~~~~

Barry was worried sick. He hadn’t heard from Y/N in several days, something quite unlike their usual schedule of speaking everyday. His heart was beating quickly as he waited for Y/N to reply to his message.

Cisco: Hey Y/N. Are you ok? Haven’t heard from you in a bit.

Barry’s stomach was cold. Worry enveloped hims far more than he cared to admit.  
‘Calm down Barry. There’s no reason to be so upset. She’s just a person. A funny, kind, amazing person that…NO! You’re not getting into this.’  
Barry had been getting these thoughts lately. Random thoughts about how great Y/N was, but why? As far as he knew Y/n was just his friend. But why did that knowledge make him upset?

Y/N: I’m fine. Just having a rough time at the moment…

Cisco: Want to talk about it?

Y/N: I don’t want to be a bother

Cisco: It isn’t. I’m all ears.

Y/N: I don’t know what’s wrong exactly. I just feel so helpless right now, like I have no control over my life or anything going on around me. I’m constantly stressed, and I feel like I’m drowning all the time. Do you ever get that feeling? Like no matter how hard you work or how hard you try, nothing good will come out of it. As if everything you’re doing is pointless?

Barry’s heart clenched. All he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was alright.

Cisco: Honestly…yes. But don’t let that drag you down. Keep working hard because even if it seems like it’s all for nothing, something good will come out of it. Everyone feels like their work is pointless at some point, but I promise you that everything will be ok. I’m here for you.

Y/N: Thanks Cisco, you’re really the best.

‘Cisco…right.’ Barry thought to himself. No matter how close they got, Barry would always be Cisco to Y/N, at least for the time being.

Cisco: No problem, I’m here if you need to talk about any problems, alright. I’m here for the good and the bad, that’s what friends are for.

Y/N: You really are the best, Cisco. Thank you so much! I have to go, but have a great day! Say hi to your friends from me.”

Barry grinned a bit. At least he could help a little. ‘Why do you care so much if she’s upset? You’ve never met her, it doesn’t matter!’ he tried to rationalize. He tried so hard to convince himself that the smiles, the laughs, the skipped heartbeats, the joy he felt when he saw she replied to him, the anticipation to talk with her, that everything he felt was nothing, just friendship. But this talk, the heartbreak he felt knowing that his Y/N was so helpless cleared his feeling right up, and his mind clicked “I like  
Y/N…”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this. There are going to be several parts to this fic so stay alert for those. Big thanks to Ella_Imagines. Without her I never would have been able to write this. She was my inspiration and my cheerleader, and I can’t thank her enough for her help and enthusiasm!! Thanks Ella! Love you!  
> ~Fangirl ❤️


End file.
